


Mother Lust

by ThatOneLustSansRoleplayer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Multi, There shall be smut, lust is a mother, lust is protective over his babies, no touching da chailds, too lazy to add more character names, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneLustSansRoleplayer/pseuds/ThatOneLustSansRoleplayer
Summary: Just a multiverse harem. lust is a mother. he's also the main lover
Relationships: Alter/Lust, Blue/Lust, Cross/Lust, Dance/Lust, Dream/Lust, Error/Lust, G/Lust, Gradient/Lust, Ink/Lust, Nightmare/Lust, Outer/Lust, Sans/Sans (Undertale), dust/lust, horror/lust, red/lust
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Mother Lust

Hello, everyone-! this is my first ever story on a03- hhhh- im so nervous- on how this is gonna turn out- anywayyy this story is basically m just grabbing everyone lust is shipped with and creating a harem because why the heck not?


End file.
